the digidestined and the rings of power!
by awesomebug586
Summary: the digidestined get superpowers!NUFF SAID! NOW REAAAAD!
1. Chapter 1

it was a normal day for the by normal you mean fighting evil building high monsters that plan to take over the digital and davis have destoryed yet another control though malomyotismon was long gone,there were still many control spires that needed to be dealt the control spire broke though,it cracked and under their were 7 rings that were purple,black,blue,green,red ,pink and yellow."hey what is this?" davis said picking up a red the rings was a note that read "put them on and use them wisely,digidestined"."i suppose we're supposed to put them over our heads,but i think we're supposed to put on the rings that match our digivices."said ken looking at a blue ring."yeah i belive ken is right." yolei said. so they swapped rings for the color of their digivices and put the rings on their the rings became some sort of light that was the color of their digivices and shot into their purple one however dissolved into purple light and blasted into a nearby tv and into the unknown."whoa,where do you think the purple ring went?" asked kari."my best guess is to izzy, because he has a purple digivice" answered cody."yeah,i don't seem diffrent but i feel alot diffrent"answered ken."yeah lets go back to the real world for a bit"said davis,with the others agreeing about this they went to the nearby tv that the purple light flew is basicly kinda my first fanfic,because my other one is one charpter and thats a authors note saying how i would start the fan fic but i never made charpter 2,officaly starting the i put in the authors note was part of a song i wanted to create that would be a parody song of what a strange new world,from equestria girls. so im also going to say that if you want the story to be made,well i really don't feel like updating it anytime cut me some slack on this fic please!that means no raging flames because i didnt capitize and suck at grammer or i wrote this way to long! all flames will be ignored unless they are helpful[and nice .] for my next chapter,but then it wouldn't be a flame would it?it would be a tip!so flames are basicly ignored! 


	2. yolei can fly!

so izzy got hit by the light yolei was home and wasnt feeling very good. she had a bad stomach ache and a small fever. she had to get some water so he went off her bed,but she tripped. as she waited for the crashing pain,it never came. shocked,yolei opened her eyes and what she saw was shocking. she was hovering in the air. amazed,yolei flew across the room accidently awaking hawkmon. "yolei whats the matt-"was all hawkmon could say before he was in the same shock yolei was when he found out she could fly."WHAT!" hawkmon shouted. "yeah i know its hard to believe. i should email about this and have a meeting at my house to see if anythings else is up"said yolei already typing to ken,her best best BEST "human"friend,so of course she could email him out what happens next in the next chapter! 


	3. HUGE AN

guys im really sorry for not updating for like a month D:!i have alot going on,i will keep updating the story,just probably not as fast as i posted the other 2 chapters.i need you guys to review and say what super power each digidestined should have!im also really sorry for the really short chapters!i have what you might call,writers block a bit.i just really don't like to put alot on each chapter!i just get to the main point,fast as possible,and get it need for the not needed "bits" of info!get it?bits?you know!the digital world is full of data bits! moving on.i also need ideas for other tf,dimension,weridness storys i should make!i can't update this story forever!im leaving this again to you reviewers to decide!so have fun deciding!i will say who gave the idea to make this,when i pick a story to make!yay you get to be popular :D!well popular with my fans!and i bet,i have a lot of epic fans out there!just waiting for me to update this story!you could be a vip fan!popular by vipness :D YAY!just think of your idea for a story in a review choosen,and then i tell everyone that you gave me that idea for a story!yeah,it would be so epic!so review!reviewing gets you this fame and attention!oh yeah,toby i didn't like it when you story for one is NOT bad.i think its the best story i written here :3!and thank you wilhelm for that nice review!it made me very happy!ok guys hopefully this wasn't a short or bad authors note!i will try to update alot!


End file.
